


In character

by PlutoDecay



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Horror, Lesbian Character, Other, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoDecay/pseuds/PlutoDecay
Summary: Short sorta horror? Kinda lesbian yandere? Might rewrite?
Kudos: 4





	In character

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in January, I might rewrite it but I don't know yet.

The haunted house was horrible, I have no clue what my friends were thinking, it doesn't even look like a haunted house. There's no Halloween decor or fake blood, its all just bright colored lights, slightly like a rave. Milly was certain this was the place to be tonight, she swore on her life that everyone who was anyone would be here, Cheyanne and I disagreed but couldn't think of a better idea so here we are.

“You guys have no clue how awesome this is going to be, best night ever!” Milly yelled. She was full of energy and her blonde hair was following in her path as she ran further into the house. I saw the outline of something on her back before Cheyanne took me away from her.

“I can not believe we’re actually going along with this” She huffed. “ I mean really, how boring can a place be, its Halloween, there’s supposed to be ghosts and demons, not bright red and purple lights.”

“You know Milly, she doesn’t like frat guys, she probably brought us here to avoid them.” I suggested trying to help the situation “Plus we can always find a way to leave early and go to one of the real parties.

“Not if I have any say in that” I spun around to see Milly, but she looked different. When we first got here she had her signature space buns and bright pink blush, but now, one of her buns had fallen out, her pink dress shredded at the bottom, and something was smeared all over her face. “I said we would have the best night ever, and that’s exactly what we’re going to do” Slowly she got behind Cheyanne and I, who I imagine is thinking the same thoughts as me. “Now why don’t we walk towards the end of this hallway, that’s where the fun starts” Milly is harmless so we both do what she says, expecting sheet ghosts and dollar store skeletons.

How I wish that’s what was at the end of the hallway. At first, I thought it was fake blood and cheap decor until one of the bodies moved. The red and purple lights were dimmed in this room, allowing me to see that Milly had something read smeared on her face. The body moved again and started groaning, slowly whoever it was started to pull at the ties around their hands that were keeping them on the farthest wall.

“What is this Milly?” Cheyanne yelled starring at the red smears on the wall. “Well? What is all of this?!” She yelled louder, looking at me as if I knew. I pointed to the body behind her, who was still trying to get their wrists free. She gasped and stumbled into me, I managed to grab her before she fell.

“Was this a good surprise?” Milly asked, bouncing back and forth on her feet. “You guys wanted horror so I figured I’d recreate a murder scene to spook you” giggling at her use of spook she continued “No other party would have this authenticity” She was all smiles, the bat in her hand swaying.

“So this is all a joke?” I asked as calmly as I could. Trying to focus on things in the room to see if she got them from the party store. That’s when the body turned to face us, a cloth gag and bruises all over his face.

“Dean!” Cheyanne and I yelled at the same time, we both ran over to him in an instant. The closer I got to him the worse he looked, I could see tears in his eyes. That’s when it started.

“If this is all some elaborate Halloween surprise then why is my brother here” Cheyanne yelled. “He’s supposed to be going back to our parents for the week, he hates Halloween, he would never agree to this” More tears started falling from his eyes. The wind outside breaks the silence.

“Oh lay off of it Cheyanne, you know our Jenny here loves murder mysteries. Dean was more than happy to help me make a surprise for her, them dating and all.” Milly scoffed, swinging her bat to match the howling of the wind. “I think we’re scaring her, so why don’t we all come clean and tell my lovely Jenny about how we were all in on this” She smiled at me, walking towards me until Dean started screaming behind the gag.

“I had nothing to do with this, don’t listen to--” Cheyanne started before Milly hit her with the bat, a cracking sound and Dean's muffled screams echoing through the room.

“What the heck Milly” I gasped at her. She came closer to me

“Calm down my dear, it was a stage hit. Now, this all didn’t go exactly to plan but they’re fine.” She came over to hug me, I was too shocked to react. “I didn’t want to scare you, now why don’t we get cleaned up and watch some Netflix hmm?” Too scared to use my voice I nodded then halted and pointed to Dean and Cheyanne. “Oh don’t worry they’re just in character, once we leave they’ll get cleaned up and follow us up. Let’s go now, I have a whole tub of chocolate ice cream waiting for you” Slowly I started walking outside with Milly, it wasn’t too far from our dorm so we could walk home. As we finished up for the night Milly went to her room and once she was away I watched for them. If it was a joke like she said, why weren’t they coming back or answering their phones?


End file.
